It is known that creative design and efficient use of space are required by people increasingly day by day. The creative impression provided by conventional sanitary wares could not meet the requirement of the user any more. Taking a hand dryer as an example, a certain volume is generally taken up by a commonly used modern hand dryer, as disclosed in patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 9,060,657, U.S. Pat. No. 9,284,963, U.S. Pat. No. 9,282,856 and etc. Thus, it is necessary to look for connections corresponding to hidden conduit wiring and a wall surface to be utilized effectively for installing the hand dryer. In addition, the hand dryer may be used only when the user approaches after hands are cleaned, because all the modern hand dryers are installed a certain distance away from sinks.
A hand dryer exposing air-discharging faucet structure only, disclosed in patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,997,271, U.S. Pat. No. 9,220,382 and etc., is then proposed by related industries. The problem of necessity of a larger space for building up the conventional hand dryer is solved by the embodiments disclosed in these patents practically. However, the structure of a part of the hand dryer, which is used for drying hands, is designed to be reduced significantly within a limited space in the faucet, such that how to combine parts, such as a flow guiding part and a sensing element, into an integrally formed outer tube is considered by related industries urgently. Accordingly, a structure and method for assembling same is proposed by the applicant to solve the above-mentioned problem.